We have to do what?
by Jericka
Summary: Team 7 has a mission. To steal Willy Wonkas secret Chocolate recipe. They have to dress up as Oompa Loompas. What will happen tp them! Should I continue with it?


_Flashback _

_"We have to wear that and do _WHAT_!" whispered Naruto staring at the outfit as well as Sasuke and Sakura._

_"Yes you have to wear that! And you aren't getting out of it either!" Kakashi said, his face buried in his porno book. _

_"Can I kill him now?" Sakura whispered, not realizing Kakashi could hear her._

_"Now now Sakura, no death threats." With a grin and a puff of smoke, he was gone._

_End Flashback_

"Does Tsunade hate us or something?" Naruto yelled to the world. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura ignored him, trying to figure out how to do the next mission. "This is almost as bad as the mission where we had to wear a dress!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Sakura smacked him across the back of his head. "Some of us are trying to think here!" Naruto pouted.

_Flashback_

_"Oooookay.. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, you will go to the village of the Sand. There was some very important scrolls stolen, you need to retrieve them. And be careful of the sand siblings please."Tsunade shuffled her papers. "And that's it. You all may leave"_

_Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared at her open mouth. Naruto belted out: "YO! HOKAGE-BAK--" Hit on the head again by Sakura. (Poor Naruto! Sakura can be so mean sometimes.) "OW! SAKURA!.. ANYWAYS! WE DIDN'T GET A MISSION!"_

_"I know.." said the 5th. " I have a special mission for you three. If you would please approach my desk I shall tell you what you have to do." She didn't look up from her papers. She almost looked like she was trying to supress laughter._

_Team 7 made their way to her desk. "Well, what's this special mission?" Said Sasuke, his hand shoved into his pockets. (As usual.)_

_"Well, you have to----"_

_End Flashback_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

A purple gloved hand reached for the handles of the door.

"I wonder who could be here at this time of day... wait.. who could be here at all!" Said the tall, brown haired man in a purple top hat and red jacket. He pulled the door open.

There, in the door way, stood 3 people, 3 short people. Wait, they aren't people, per say, they were Oompa Loompas! With.. funny hair.O.o

The one in the middle, the blond hair Oompa with blonde hair, grinned widely.

"May I help you?" Willy Wonka said with a grin.

"We are here for work. We hear you like to employ Oompa Loompas!" Said the Oompa with pink hair.

"Oh. Well, you have funny hair!" Exclaimed Willy. "Oh well, that doesn't matter... You can work for me! Follow me and I will show you where you will be working!"

Willy Wonka turned and walked down the long hallway, he heard the three follow him. "You can drop your coats anywhere!" He continued down the hallway.

There was a pause, and then the sound of clothing being dropped on the floor.

"This guy is a freak!" Sasuke whispered to the others. "Did you see the way he grinned at us!" He looked utterly disgusted.

"I still don't see what's so great about this guys chocolate! I think any chocolate is good!" Naruto was actually capable of whispering. It's a miracle.

"I've never even HEARD of Wonka bars." Sakura added. "Why do we have to steal the secret recipe of some crazy guys choclate! And why does he employ these 'Oompa Loompa things?"

AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked up at the weird guy.

"I ... someone... me" Muttered the man. (I think some one is talking bad about me. They only caught those words . )

They blinked. Was it their imagination or was the ceiling getting lower? Okay, it wasn't their imagination, it was getting lower. They found this out the hard way, by smacking their heads against it and falling over semi dramatically with a loud AUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Upon hearing this, the man turned in his spot and gasped. "Oooh, my.." He put his hand over his mouth. He was crouched over pretty low. " I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that this hallway gets a little smaller. Insert Willy Wonka laugh here"

He turned around and continued walking as the three of them got up, rubbing their heads and mumbling curses under their breath.

"Weird little Oompas these three are. First the funny hair and they seem taller..." Willy Wonka pondered. He had just dropped them off in one of the many candy making rooms. "I thought I brought them all with me too? Oh well" He griined and walked off to his room. (If you aven't guessed, I made Willy a little.. Wonky and Dumb . )


End file.
